


Empty

by SevenCorvus



Series: Avengers 50 Prompt Table [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Families of Choice, Family, Gen, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Team as Family, Tony Feels, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had never minded living alone before, or at least that's what he told himself. </p><p>Prompt: empty<br/>Characters: Tony Stark/Avengers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of my NaNoWriMo project, and for the prompt "empty" on the [Avengers 50 Prompt Table](http://sevencorvus.livejournal.com/24907.html). Each of my prompt fills will be covering a different character combination and most can be read as gen or romantic, I leave it up to you to decide. I will be posting a fic a day for the rest of this month (at least). Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

Tony had never minded living alone before, or at least that's what he told himself. Sure the only real human interaction he had was with one night stands or parties, but he had Pepper and JARVIS, he did not need anyone else. And yes he often had music playing or talked to himself; it did not mean that he minded the quiet. It was not until all of the Avengers moved into Stark Tower that he realized how empty the place had been before. 

Before, the Tower was a place he stayed when he was in New York, that he worked in, now it was a home. A real one he thought, not like the house he grew up in. He had things to look forward to now, besides the latest project or hook up. He had movie and game nights, originally to get Steve and Thor adjusted to the time period and culture, but it had morphed into something else, a way for them to introduce each other to their favorite things, to share their interests, to create new memories of enjoying things together as a team, as a family. They had meals together, not all the time, not always all of them, but they took turns cooking for each other, or calling for takeout for those not culinary gifted. They bickered, and joked, and plotted, and teased, gathered in the kitchen in a way none of them ever had before.

It had freaked Tony out at first. He was not used to living with other people, having them in his space so much. Pepper had always spent time there, but she had other places she needed to be, things she needed to do. He did not assume that she would always be there. The Avengers were a different story, they lived here. Even when they left, such as Clint and Natasha going on missions, the Tower was their first stop back after debriefing. It was the same for the others, they might leave for whatever reason, but they always came back, always returned. And Tony did not know what to do with that, did not want to come to depend on it, to expect it.

Everyone always left him eventually; even Pepper had broken up with him after one too many close calls. She still came around, they were still friends, but it was not the same. She was not family, not in the same way the other Avengers were coming to be. He did not know if the others thought about it that way, or if it was just him, hoping for something he had never really had. 

He was not even sure if he wanted them to consider him family, not having much luck with family in the past. Even if they did, he knew that family could still leave you, still betray you. It would just hurt worse when they inevitably did. No, it was better that he keep his distance, better that he not allow himself to get too attached. He could enjoy it for now, enjoying having a home filled with life and laughter, but he would never allow himself to take it for granted only to see it snatched away.


End file.
